All about lovin' You
by Morgana Black
Summary: Viver é amar. Amar intensamente, desesperadamente. Amar de forma estúpida e cega. Amar pelo simples desejo de ver o outro bem, de nos fazermos feliz. Amar plenamente, com todos os sentidos. Remus/Tonks


**All About Lovin' You**

**I – Ver**

Os olhos são traiçoeiros, disso não há dúvidas.

Seus olhares não se encontraram logo de início. _Ela _estava desatenta; _ele_ evitava qualquer tipo de contato íntimo, mesmo que tão fugaz.

Nisso, podia-se chegar à conclusão de que o Amor é distraído.

Mas no final, foi ele quem a notou primeiro. A Ninfa, a fada dos bosques.

Como um cego que viveu muito tempo no escuro e que, finalmente, tivera os seus olhos desvendados e a luz da aurora revelara todas as nuances de um mundo novo, ele enxergou nela muito mais do que gostaria.

Viu cores, viu vida.

_Era amor._

**II – Degustar**

Lábios, língua e saliva.

O gosto dele em sua boca. Mesclando-se, fundindo-se ao seu próprio ser. Absorvendo ao máximo o que podia dele.

_Indissolúvel._

Ela nunca achou que o beijo de uma pessoa pudesse ser tão saboroso. Era denso como chocolate derretendo sobre a língua, suave como um suculento pêssego maduro, intenso como firewhisky alterando os sentidos.

Ele negou, mas estava igualmente dependente do sabor dela, do beijo dela.

Era viciante.

E ela queria mais.

Era o pecado da carne, o desejo do corpo. _Gula_. Ou talvez fosse apenas o sabor do primeiro beijo.

_Inesquecível._

Como seriam todos os outros.

**III – Escutar**

"Eu te amo"

As palavras proibidas saíram dos lábios dele, que sempre se negara a admitir o sentimento. Ouvir a si próprio dizer aquilo era aterrador.

Havia assinado a sua condenação.

Era decisivo.

Porque as palavras são definitivas.

Sentimentos vêm e vão, mas o verbo é eternizado.

Ela não ouviu quando ele disse pela primeira vez.

Era apenas o sussurro cálido de uma promessa não concretizada. Ele estava abrindo o seu coração, enquanto a observava adormecida. Esperava que as palavras penetrassem no sonho dela.

O que de alguma forma aconteceu, porque ela também segredara as palavras mágicas, entrelaçando sua vida à dele para sempre.

**IV – Aspirar**

O instinto da fera estava mais apurado do que nunca.

Era o odor da luxúria, da coisa mais repugnante que existia nele.

Além da ansiedade pela chegada da outra amante, havia também o medo que sempre percorria o seu corpo maltratado.

A fera sentiu cheiro de sangue; mas o homem reconheceu o hálito perfumado dela resvalar em seus lábios. Purificando-o.

"Tá tudo bem, foi só um sonho ruim", o murmúrio dela o acalmou novamente, sentindo aquele tão conhecido aroma exorcizar as trevas que habitavam o seu interior.

"Fica aqui comigo?", aninhou-se no abraço dela, enredando-se mais e mais naquela doce entrega.

"Sempre"

**V – Tocar**

"O futuro está na palma da nossa mão, eles dizem", ela sorriu matreira, tomando a mão dele e traçando uma linha imaginária em sua palma.

Ele sentiu um ligeiro arrepio.

Aquilo era bom.

Ele disse que não acreditava em predições, mas que também queria fazer uma tentativa.

O toque suave da mão dela entre as suas, o calor que emanava da pele macia. Era real, naquilo ele acreditava.

As linhas desenhadas ali não lhe mostravam nada, ele disse muito sério.

Ela pareceu levemente desapontada, quando o roçar carinhoso dos lábios dele na palma da sua mão indicou que o futuro estava sendo escrito naquele momento.

"Casa comigo?"

**VI - Sentir**

Ela nunca pensou que pudesse amar outro alguém daquela forma tão intensa.

Mas tudo mudara.

Não era uma terceira pessoa que se interpunha entre eles; era um pequeno ser que reunia o que havia de melhor em ambos.

No princípio ele teve medo.

Ela também o sentiu, mas era mais um frêmito de excitação do que qualquer outra coisa. Sentir todas as transformações, até então desconhecidas, moldarem o seu corpo era algo que ia além do imaginável.

Era a alegria suprema.

Ela sorriu deliciada quando as mãozinhas pequenas e bem feitas tocaram o seu seio, enquanto sugavam avidamente o alimento necessário.

Não se cansava de observá-lo assim, tocar o seu rostinho perfeito, sentir aquele cheirinho tão bom de criança.

Ele também partilhava daquele estado de êxtase, era a concretização do inimaginável. Como se toda a sua vida finalmente começasse a fazer sentido.

Era a perpetuação daquele amor infinito.


End file.
